


Together, Always

by blossomdreams



Series: Scents of Love [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi have always been together. Their new roles in life won't change that.





	Together, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hello! Sorry for being so late for another fic for this series but life and you know how life can be. In my other fic the user Typhemoonrise asked if I could do an iwaoi one and here it is! Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> Enjoy!

There were many things Oikawa was confident about in his life. There was his skills as a volleyball player, his knowledge of aliens, and his friendship with Iwaizumi. He will admit that he did worry about their friendship after he presented as omega the summer before his last year of junior high. When he presented as an omega it took him by surprise since he expected to be either an alpha or a beta. His family reassured him that while things would be a little rough he could still make it. Oikawa wasn’t too worried about his new life not when the idea of Iwaizumi leaving scared him more than anything since Iwaizumi presented as an alpha that summer.

Oikawa didn’t want their friendship to end because of their new roles. He heard the rumors about people becoming different after they presented, he hoped that wouldn’t happen to Iwaizumi. Oikawa wouldn’t change, he would still work towards his goals of being the best volleyball player, being an omega would be something that pushed Oikawa to worked towards his goals. However, he didn’t know how Iwaizumi would be. He didn’t want him to be those alphas he heard about. Oikawa had hope that wouldn’t happen even if it lingered in the back of his mind.

They weren’t old enough to smell each other yet, that gave him a little relief still it didn’t stop his worries from growing when he hung out with Iwaizumi. He did his best to act as if nothing was wrong. However, he didn’t act well enough. One day they were hanging out at Oikawa’s house after spending some time catching bugs. Well, it was more Iwaizumi catching bugs with Oikawa trying his best to avoid them. When Iwaizumi didn’t mention anything Oikawa thought things would go smoothly from there until Iwaizumi turned to him in the middle of a tv show they were watching with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Why are you acting so weird?”

Oikawa felt his stomach tie in knots. He thought he did a good job hiding it, how did he find out? He did his best to hide his fear behind a smile. “I don’t know what you mean Iwa-chan? Maybe you’re the one acting weird?”

Iwaizumi frowned as he shook his head. “No, I know you’re acting weird. What’s wrong? I told you I was sorry about the bug I put in your shirt.”

“That was awful! I can still feel that worm!”

“I said I was sorry! I won’t do it again!” Iwaizumi huffed as he sat back against the couch. After a few minutes Iwaizumi looked over at him. “…You presented already, right? What are you?”

Oikawa quickly got up to walk towards the movies. “Hey, let’s watch a movie! What do you want to watch?”

Iwaizumi followed him and grabbed his hand. “Oikawa! What did you present as? Why won’t you tell me? Hey, wait, are you crying?”

Oikawa didn’t turn around to look at him though his shaking shoulders gave him away. “If I tell you then you’ll leave!”

“No, I won’t! Just tell me!”

“I’m an omega okay! I didn’t want to tell you cause you’ll leave me!”

“I’m not going to leave you! Look we’re going to junior high soon, I have to know what you are, so I can get ready. We have to be prepared for anything.”

Oikawa turned around to Iwaizumi as he wiped his eyes. “Really? You’re not going to leave me? We’re not going to stop being friends?”

“No and I’ll punch anyone who tells me to.”

“But I’m an omega and you’re an alpha. We’re not supposed to be friends right? I heard about what they do to alphas who are friends with omegas. I don’t want you to get in trouble so I…”

“I don’t care about that! Just because we presented differently isn’t going to change anything. If anyone tries to mess with you then let me know and I’ll take care of them. I don’t mind fighting cause we’re going to be friends. No one is going to mess with us, okay? Okay! I promise! That’s what an alpha is supposed to do right?”

Oikawa looked at him for a few seconds before giving him the biggest smile. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around his neck. “Thank you Iwa-chan! I knew I could count on you!”

Iwaizumi grinned. “Yeah, yeah I know. Come on let’s finish that movie before your mom comes home.”

Oikawa beamed. “Okay!” They picked out a movie then returned to the couch. Oikawa couldn’t stop smiling, Iwaizumi wouldn’t leave him! They would be friends and tackle junior high together. At least he knows that Iwaizumi wouldn’t become those alphas he heard so much about. He wasn’t going to be like those omegas either. He would show them, he would show them all what he could do. With Iwaizumi by his side junior high will be a little easier.

*~*~*

At Kitagawa Daichi Junior High, Oikawa made sure to let everyone know that being an omega wasn’t going to stop him. Despite the coaches showing apprehension when he joined the team, he quickly won them over with his skills. He knew he was good, he knew that they could take down any team, and that he would help open the way for more omega members. However, he felt that his efforts to show that omegas could play as good as alphas backfired when Kageyama Tobio enrolled.

Kageyama was a little odd though Oikawa was ready to help him, until he saw how good he was. Kageyama was _good_ without even trying that hard. How could that be? Oikawa poured hours into his work to get as far as he did, to be captain of their team, now here comes Kageyama who keeps impressing the coaches, their teammates, even Iwaizumi started helping him out! Kageyama wouldn’t stop coming to him for help either another thing that bugged Oikawa. Kageyama was good right? Why did he need his help? To rub it in his face?

One day when everything came to a head he nearly hit Kageyama, until Iwaizumi stopped him. Once Iwaizumi got Kageyama to go home, he practiced with Oikawa until they were on the floor of the gym, sore from the number of serves and plays they ran through.

While they caught their breath, Oikawa looked over at him. “Hey Iwa-chan, did you mean what you said?”

“I did! Look I know that Kageyama does have some skills, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to take over your spot on the team. It’s a good thing I came in when I did. You would have been kicked off the team!” Iwaizumi scolded.

“I apologized! I didn’t mean to!” Oikawa exclaimed. He sighed as he turned to the ceiling. “I’ve worked too hard I don’t want to see that go away.”

“It won’t, just because he’s another omega setter doesn’t mean that he’s here to take your spot. You two have different play styles and different ways you do things. He’s always asking you for help or are you just ignoring that to be annoying? You’re supposed to be older, remember?”

“…But the coaches all claim that he’s a genius. I hear them talking sometimes when I clean up for practice. They really do think he’s a genius.” Oikawa sat up and looked at his hands. “What if they replace me?”

Iwaizumi sat up and shook his head. “Do you really think they’ll replace the setter that’s bought the team to nationals two times already? Look I don’t tell you this a lot because you don’t need a _bigger_ head, but you’re a good player. Have you forgotten how many times we’ve won?”

“We can’t win against Ushiwaka!”

“That’s different and you know it! Even then we play our hardest every time.” Iwaizumi got up and walked over to sit next to Oikawa. “You’re one of the best players on the team. You’re already being scouted by a bunch of different high schools even big name ones. You’re going to be fine, stop thinking that you’re carrying this team by yourself. I’m here! Our teammates are here! We’re a team and don’t you forget it!”

“You mean it?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

“Iwa-chan! I knew you cared!”

“Don’t come near me, you stink.”

“Mean!”

Iwaizumi got up and held his hand out to Oikawa. “Come on, we need to clean up and head on home. We have homework we need to do too.”

Oikawa took his hand and stood up with him. “Okay, you should probably stay over tonight.”

“That’s fine, I’ll tell my mom. Hey, what’s your mom making for dinner?”

They continued to talk on their way to the locker room. Oikawa felt better knowing that Iwaizumi didn’t leave him after what he did. He felt lucky to have him by his side. He knew that high school was right around the corner. It will be a time where they will have to decide what they want to do for their future. He doesn’t know where the future will lead them, he only hopes that Iwaizumi will still be in it.

*~*~*

At Aoba Jousai Oikawa took his skills to a new level, with Iwaizumi as the ace by his side they were able to make a team that dominated the court. He made a name for himself being an omega captain of the volleyball team that could even hold their own against Shiratorizawa and their alpha captain Ushijima Wakatoshi. Oikawa had more than a team, he had a pack that worked and helped each other to make sure that they were able to play during the volleyball season without much trouble. Oikawa couldn’t have found a better group of people to consider his pack.

He intended to end his third year with going to nationals to finally, _finally,_ beat Ushijima. However, he didn’t think Kageyama would find his own team. He didn’t think they would be good enough to beat him either. Even Sugawara was good in his own right. Honestly, did all the setters he run into had to be omega like him? Now instead of going to Nationals he’s at home nursing his knee.

He knew that there would be a time he wouldn’t be able to go to Nationals. He just thought it would be when he graduated from high school, not beaten by Karasuno, not beaten by Kageyama. Oikawa wanted to show everyone that he could carry the team to Nationals one more time. That an omega could do it one more time instead he’s at home, not getting ready to go anywhere except downstairs to get some food.

He can’t believe that he won’t be able to beat Wakatoshi before going off to college. On top of his knee hurting again, things just weren’t looking up for him right now.

Oikawa looked up when the door opened to his room. “Hey Iwa-chan. I was going to go down there soon.”

“Hey, yeah I know, but your mom wanted me to bring this to you.” Iwaizumi placed the tray of food on his night table before taking his plate to the other side of the bed. He took a seat next to Oikawa as he started to eat his sandwich. After he took a few bites he nudged Oikawa with his foot.

“Come on, get up and get some food.”

Oikawa sighed as grabbed his plate. “How can you eat at a time like this? We’re not going to Nationals this year. Can you believe it?”

“It is hard to believe that we’re not going this year. It would have been a great end to our year, but we played our best game so I’m fine with that.”

“Really? You’re not mad that Tobio-chan beat us?”

“No, he was able to hold his own against us. He really has grown as a player and he gave us a good game so I’m not mad. Okay, I’m a little mad that we’re not going this year.

“I knew it!”

“That doesn’t mean I regret it! It’s not like we didn’t have fun. You had fun, right?”

“I did! I will admit it was a good game even if we played against Tobio-chan.” Oikawa placed the plate down as he fell back against his pillow. “I still wanted to go! I can’t believe Tobio-chan beat us!”

“How long are you going to whine about this?”

“Can’t I have this?”

“No.”

“Mean!”

Iwaizumi scoffed with a shake of his head as he placed his plate off to the side. He moved a pillow up to rest against the headboard then sat against it. Oikawa scooted over to rest his head against his shoulder. “…I wanted to end our last year together by going to Nationals one more time.”

“I’m not going away forever, you know?”

“It feels like it. It’s going to be our first time going to different schools. I’m going to miss you.”

Iwaizumi took his hand and linked their fingers together. “I’m going to miss you too. Who else will make sure you get to school on time when you’re spending hours in front of the mirror?”

Oikawa pouted. “Hey I get to school on time!” He sighed as he started playing with his hand. “It won’t be the same without you.”

“It’s not going to be the same without you too.”

Oikawa settled against his side while Iwaizumi rubbed his hand. Oikawa knew that the time would come for them to go their own ways for college, he didn’t think the time would come around so fast. Iwaizumi has always been by his side, a comforting force that’s pushed him, supported him, and been there for him when he needed it the most. Now he will be in another spot with other omegas that would want his attention…

Before Oikawa could let that thought grow Iwaizumi gently let go of his hand. Oikawa frowned a little as he sat up. “Iwa-chan?”

“Hold on, I have something for you.” Iwaizumi got up and walked over to his bag. Oikawa watched with wide eyes as Iwaizumi pulled out a box then carried it back over to the bed.  “I-Iwaizumi?”

Iwaizumi sat in front of him then took his hand. He tried his hardest to control the flush on his cheeks, though it didn’t work too well when he looked up at Oikawa again.

“Oika…Tooru…we’ve been together for as long as I can remember. We’ve tackled any problem that came our way, pushed each other to be the best on the court, and off the court too. We’re not going to be together for awhile, but I want to give you something to remind you that I’m still with you. It’s not a ring or anything fancy like that, so you’ll have to wait a little while before I can get one.” He opened the box to reveal a bracelet with a simple black band and an ufo charm on it. “Um, the alien writing on the side is suppose to say ‘I-I love you’ So, will you be my mate Tooru? Tooru? Are you okay?

Oikawa quickly nodded while he did his best to wipe his tears away. To have such a gift that he can carry with him everywhere it’s nearly too much for him! He does manage to get himself together enough to answer. “Of course, I am! My answer is yes! Yes Hajime!”

Iwaizumi smiled as he placed the bracelet around his wrist. He didn’t get a chance to toss the box to the side when Oikawa wrapped his arms around his neck with enough force to carry them to the bed. He leaned back as he smiled down at Iwaizumi. “Did you think I would say no?”

Iwaizumi grinned up at him. “I didn’t think so, but I didn’t want to be too cocky.”

“Isn’t that what alphas do?”

“Hey, you met a lot of alphas, you could have fell for one of them. It could happen!”

Oikawa chuckled as he pressed his forehead against Iwaizumi’s. “Why would I look at any other alphas when I have you?

Iwaizumi snickered. “That’s really cheesy.”

“Hey! I’m trying to be romantic here!”

Iwaizumi grinned as he gently placed his hand against his cheek. “I know, cause I feel the same about you.”

“Now who’s cheesy?”

“This is going to be the rest of my life isn’t it?”

“Yep!”

“Perfect.” Iwaizumi whispered as he pulled Oikawa close to kiss him. Oikawa slipped his hands into Iwaizumi’s hair while he returned the kiss. When Iwaizumi deepened the kiss Oikawa settled against his waist. Iwaizumi broke the kiss and looked up at him. “Tooru…I…”

“I know we can’t bond with you leaving so soon. We can still kiss and do other things, right?” Oikawa whispered as he trailed a hand down Iwaizumi’s chest.

Iwaizumi pulled him close and moved his hand under his shirt. “We can.” He whispered before he eased Oikawa down into another heated kiss. Their lips muffled his soft moans while he started to rub Iwaizumi’s chest. Oikawa might not be able to spend the afternoon practicing, though spending it with his fiancé was much better. They may be taking the next step in their lives apart, but their hearts will always be together. No matter how far they are.

*~*~*

After many train rides and road trips to see each other they were finally able to settle down. During college Oikawa continued to play volleyball professionally. He became a coach during the off season for elementary students, occasionally going back to Aoba Jousai when the coaches request for him. Iwaizumi found work in an office that wasn’t too far from their apartment. He still can’t believe they were able to find a place that wasn’t too far from Makki and Mattsun. He wasn’t going to question it, he was happy that they were close by, even if they bothered him from time to time it looked like some things wouldn’t change.

Iwaizumi was watching tv when Oikawa plopped down next to him on the couch. He wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close. “Did you finally get them to go to sleep?”

Oikawa sighed. “ _Finally_ , I swear one must sense when the other is awake, but they’re finally asleep now.”

“That’s good.” Iwaizumi nuzzled his hair when Oikawa snuggled against his shoulder. “Oh, I heard that Makki is showing now.”

Oikawa nodded excitedly. “Mattsun sent me the pic. I can’t wait! We’re going to be uncles soon!”

“We are. Their kid is going to be a menace though.”

“Our kids are going to be friends with them too.”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “I feel bad for those coaches they won’t know what’s coming.”

Oikawa laughed. “They won’t. It’s going to be fun to see.” He looked over at Iwaizumi’s hand not being able to contain his smile when he saw his ring, the same one that’s on his finger. “You know now that we got the boys to sleep, you know what we should do?”

“No, what?”

“Finally nap, we only have about two hours before they’re awake again.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Iwaizumi cut off the tv then laid back against the couch. It wasn’t long before Oikawa settled on top of his chest with a soft, content sigh. “Good night Hajime-chan.”

“Good night Tooru,” Iwaizumi slid his fingers through Oikawa’s hair while he watched him close his eyes. He smiled as he followed him.

The next step in their lives would be something they haven’t prepared for, but if they’re together they can handle it.

They always do.


End file.
